Specimen 5
Spec 5= Specimen 5 is a hostile enemy in Spooky's House of Jump Scares encountered starting at room 210. According to the CAT-DOS, Specimen 5 was found in an abandoned church before the events of the game. Its behavior before its containment is unknown. Appearance Specimen 5 is a faceless, humanoid creature with hoof-like feet. It lacks hands and has a large, red-brown blade attached to its right wrist. Specimen 5's body appears to be feminine in shape, and its skin looks as if it is made out of either paper or a parchment of some sort. It wears no clothes or accessories of any kind. Gameplay Specimen 5 will appear starting at the end of room 210. Though it is very slow, it deals roughly 60 points of damage. Specimen 5's most dangerous ability, is how it manifests as hallucinations. On the chase, the player's vision will become foggy, and the walls, floor, and doors will occasionally become animated rivers of blood. Although the blood rivers come and go, the fog persists once triggered, until the player has escaped Specimen 5 completely. Audio "LUSTING STRAWBERRY," Specimen 5's chase theme. Sounds heard when Specimen 5 is near the player. Bugs * Sometimes, Specimen 5 lands a final strike on the player, but it does not kill them; Specimen 5 instead leaves the chase. The player's health bar will regenerate once they go to the next room. * The hallucinations created by Specimen 5 would glitch out in some circumstances: it will replace the warped wall texture with the one for normal walls. Trivia * Specimen 5 doesn't have a death screen. * Before January 2015, Specimen 5 created much thicker fog than it does now, slowed the player's movement speed, and had no blood texture effect. This was considered more frustrating than scary, as it led to problems seeing the exit door of any given room, or even navigating the paths in the "Dark Chamber" rooms. * Specimen 5 is most likely an homage to Silent Hill -'', particularly ''Silent Hill 2 -'', which is known for its rusty, bloody metallic rooms, foggy environments (especially the Foggy Room), and visceral hallucinations. ** Specifically, Silent Hill 1, 3, 4, and 5 are known for rusty rooms. ''Silent Hill 2 is actually known for it's more gray aesthetic, with large amounts of fog, rain, and dreary colors. ** The specimen itself somewhat resembles the Nurses and the Mannequins from Silent Hill 2. ** The sword attached to its right wrist highly resembles the great knife Pyramid Head carries from Silent Hill 2. ** The sounds it makes while being nearby the player seem to be clanking metallic noises, resembling the ambient sounds in some Silent Hill games. ** A faint siren can also be heard when Specimen 5 is giving chase, further supporting this theory. * The specimen's ability to manipulate the player's senses implies that the player may have a weak will or a mental issue, at least according to CAT-DOS. * The notes around the area where Specimen 5 is found first, as well as its effectiveness against those with weak wills, suggest that it may be the "Mother" of the Cult in Room 210. *In one of the chambers, the player will encounter a subtle Star Wars, Han Solo in carbonite reference. |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS Specimen 5.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 5 BAB.gif|Specimen 5's chase animation Bab render1.png|Specimen 5 Bab render2.png|Specimen 5 Spec 5.png|Specimen 5 Bab render3.png|Specimen 5 Category:Specimen